


Studying biology

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has aranged a study night for him and Samandriel, but he has ulterior motives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying biology

“Adam!” Dean called from downstairs. “Your friend is here!”

Adam checked himself one last time in the mirror: he wore tight pants that accentuated his ass and a tight shirt with a deep v-collar, showing a little more skin than what was really appropriate. “I’m in my room.”

As he heard someone walk up the stair, Adam threw himself on his bed, assuming a drew-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls-pose while casually flipping through his biology handbook.

Samandriel walked in, he still wore his Wiener Hut uniform and smelled faintly of cooking oil. “Hey Adam.” He planted his backpack next to the foot of the bed before plummeting down on the mattress himself.

There was a fault in Adam’s design, according to his plan Samandriel should’ve frozen in the door frame as he took in the tempting body. But apparently he was too tired from work.

“Hard day at work.” Samandriel explained, bending forward to fish his handbook from his backpack. “What page are you on?”

Adam quickly went to plan B: desperate measures. “Page 394, the male reproductive organs…” He licked his lips seductively, which went completely unnoticed.

 

“… and then climaxes all over, coated in lust, sweat and ecstasy!” Adam almost tore of his shirt after his dramatic speech had it not been for Samandriel picking at his nails. “Did you hear any of that?”

The boy looked up as if suddenly awoken. “Uh yeah, right. I absolutely agree.” He mumbled absentmindedly.

Adam rolled his eyes and sat down next to his friend. “Is something wrong? You’ve barely said a word since you’ve been here and you’re not paying attention.”

“I’m just tired.” Samandriel sighed. “I’ve been busy with work and school… I don’t have any time to let of steam, you know?” Adam couldn’t help but feel bad for his friend. Yet he also found the image a little bit endearing: chin resting on his knees and he was just so tiny.

“Come here.” He threw his arms around the small body and pressed Samandriel to his chest. “Hug it all out.” For a second Adam feared that he’d gone too far as he felt Samandriel tense up, but then, with a deep breath, the boy leaned into the hug.

“This is ni… Are you wearing Dean’s cologne?”

“Uuh…”

“Oh my god, you totally are!” Samandriel detached himself from Adam’s grip and gazed at him. “You’re dressed like one of those douchebags at the beach, you smell like daddy issues…” His mouth fell open and pointed at Adam’s face. “Are you seeing someone?”

 “What? No.” Adam shrugged it off as casually as he could. “And I don’t look like a douchebag.”

“Yes, you do.” Samandriel teased him. “You only lack tan-in-a-can.”

“You only lack a foot in height.”

“Well, You’re a fuddy-duddy.”

“And you’re a cutie.”

They froze instantly. Adam could hit himself, how could he have been so stupid?

“Is that why you dressed like that?” Samandriel asked weakly. “To impress me, I mean…”

“Yeah… Are you mad?”

“No.” Adam turned to look a Samandriel. “I’m not mad…” The shorter boy reached for Adam’s hand and took it in his. “But you still look like a douche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
